


A Long Wait

by Burgie



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Edging, Kinktober, Multi, female WoL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Aymeric is ordered to take time off, so he chooses to spend time with his two lovers. Zelda belongs to ZDusk.





	A Long Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDusk/gifts).

> Kinktober prompt: Edging

Sometimes, with how busy her two boyfriends were, it seemed like Zelda was doomed to always settle for a quickie, as Estinien had told her he and Aymeric had done many a time before when their relationship had been new and the world less complicated. Not that she minded this, of course, sex with her boyfriends was always wonderful no matter how quick and fleeting it had to be, no matter that they couldn't take long even at night because Estinien would have to get up early for patrol and Aymeric liked to start work early.

Tonight, though, things seemed set to change- if only because Aymeric had invited the two of them to dinner.

"What's the occasion?" Estinien asked. Aymeric only smiled at his boyfriend.

"Can the occasion not simply be that I love my partners and wish to treat them to an excellent dinner?" Aymeric asked. Zelda smiled, cheeks warming at the mere mention of how much he loved both of them. Even Estinien looked a little surprised by this, his usually stoic expression softening to what could very well be the beginnings of a smile.

"Thank you, Aymeric," said Zelda, giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "I'll just get changed and be down for dinner in a few minutes."

"I suppose that means I have to get changed too," said Estinien with a sigh.

"Unless you intend to use your armour spikes as knives, yes," said Aymeric. Zelda didn't even try to stifle her laugh, though Estinien only blushed while Aymeric smiled politely at him.

Later, at dinner, the three took the time to chat, catching each other up on things that had been happening other than the usual politics that they usually conversed about. Zelda spoke about things that their friends had done, how their training was going, any large monsters they'd slain, while even Estinien chipped in with a few things that he'd heard tell of among the other knights.

"And as for myself," said Aymeric, raising his wineglass to his lips. "I have been given- no, have been demanded to- take time off. Hence why I called the two of you and made some small changes to your usual schedules so that you could fit in not only a dinner but also some time together. There will be no reason for anyone to rise early tomorrow morning, mark my words."

"About time," said Estinien, that unfamiliar smile on his face only growing at that knowledge. "I thought you'd never be selfish enough to do it."

"Twas actually Lucia's idea," said Aymeric, his cheeks colouring as he took a sip of his wine. Zelda laughed, shaking her head in amusement.

"Remind me to give that girl a high five next time I see her," said Zelda.

"Not if I get there first," said Estinien.

"We can all thank her later," said Aymeric. "Even if her motives were purely in order to stifle the growing sexual tension. She has said in the past, in as many words, that I need a good lay." Estinien turned his head away to hide a grin, though he couldn't quite hide the snort of amusement, while Zelda very nearly choked on her wine.

"To Lucia," said Zelda once she'd composed herself, holding her wineglass out. The three glasses chimed together before they drank a toast to the knight who had (probably actually very much meaning to) given them what they'd all been waiting for for oh so long.

With the knowledge that they now had all the time in the world to enjoy themselves, dinner became a rather more jubilant affair (though it had been before), if cut a little short when Estinien took it upon himself to start making his way out of the dining room and to their bedroom.

"Eager much?" Zelda asked after swallowing the last of her wine. She pushed her chair out, getting to her feet to follow her boyfriend. It was so nice to see him in clothes that bordered on casual, if he still wore light mail because one never knew when one would need to fight for one's life.

"The azure dragoon, or the latest one anyway, does not have as much self-control and patience as his stoic demeanor would suggest," said Aymeric after finishing his wine and joining them.

"Don't spill all of my secrets to her," said Estinien.

"Whyever not?" Aymeric asked, raising a brow. "She is our girlfriend, she deserves to know."

"Do tell," said Zelda, her eyes scanning Estinien's form, noticing that the tips of his ears were pink from embarrassment.

"Estinien is no stranger to pulling me away from important business to have some alone time," said Aymeric. "There is a reason that he tops."

"Apart from the reason of you being a pillow princess?" Zelda asked. Estinien snickered, the sound unfamiliar but no less wonderful coming from him.

"You wound me," said Aymeric, eyes wide but lips smiling. Zelda only laughed as Estinien opened the bedroom door and pulled her inside with him, Aymeric following.

The bedroom had never looked so cozy as it did now, the bed had never looked as welcoming, and Estinien had never looked more relaxed. Even Zelda looked relaxed as Aymeric watched her.

"You're certain that we have all night?" Estinien asked. Aymeric nodded.

"Into the pre-dawn hours, if we so choose," said Aymeric. "Lucia specifically told me not to come back until I was relaxed and happy again. Truly relaxed and happy, not the persona that I put on for the public." A persona that those closest to him could see through, because they knew where to look- the subtle dark shadows beneath his eyes, a missed button here or there on his outfit, the slightest tremor in his hands from a lack of sleep.

"So I might finally get to try it with her too?" Estinien asked, his gaze on Zelda. Zelda flushed under his gaze, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Try what?" Zelda asked.

"It is... a particular fetish of his," said Aymeric. "Most enjoyable, though, I promise."

"A fetish, huh?" Zelda asked. "Do tell."

"It's where I get you to the edge and then stop before you go over the edge," said Estinien.

"Oh, you mean edging?" Zelda asked. Aymeric and Estinien looked first at each other and then at her. "What? Of course I've heard about it before, why does this surprise you?"

"I forget, sometimes, just how well-versed you are in this realm," said Aymeric. "Which isn't to say that it doesn't show in the bedroom, just..."

"You wouldn't know it for looking at you," said Estinien. Zelda smiled.

"I shall take that as a compliment," said Zelda. "And to answer your question, yes, I definitely don't mind edging."

"So I could have been doing this all along," said Estinien. "There was just no time."

"Most unfortunate," said Aymeric. "However, we do have all night..."

"Then let's not waste any time," said Zelda, already untying the strings of the corset that was built into her dress. Estinien was quick to join her, his hands bunching in the skirts of her red dress as he kissed her neck, Zelda humming her approval of his work, the smell of her perfume strong in his nostrils. Despite her adventurer status, it was rare for Zelda to smell bad- she took care of herself and her appearance, a fact for which Estinien admired her.

Just as Estinien helped to undress Zelda, so too did Aymeric undress his boyfriend, removing the light mail shirt and immediately attaching his hands to the muscled skin beneath, Estinien humming in pleasure as Aymeric's hands pressed into his sides, Aymeric moving his hips to grind against his boyfriend's ass.

The bed that they now fell into was not the same one that Aymeric had first had- no, this one was larger, custom built to fit three bodies easily and comfortably. Though, as one might have expected, it was not Zelda that was enjoying the attention of two boys but Estinien who received the full brunt of kisses and caresses and touching in just the right places, Zelda nipping at the tip of his ear while Aymeric focused his attentions lower, a hand around Estinien's cock before he wrapped his lips around the tip, sucking just enough to make Estinien moan, moving his hips up. The azure dragoon was not usually in the habit of making a lot of noise so, when the two had the chance, they very much enjoyed making Estinien make as much noise as possible.

"What say you, Zelda?" Aymeric murmured as his fingers traced down Estinien's arching back. "Shall we see how Estinien enjoys edging?"

"I think it's just what he deserves," said Zelda. A look flashed across Estinien's face, then, energy flaring through his veins as he flipped Zelda so that she was on her back. The movement took her breath away, and not just from the haste of it- no, there was something that she very much enjoyed about being in this position with Estinien hovering over her, eyes alight with desire, with the knowledge of just how strong he was to flip her over so easily. She may be small, but damn.

"You'll have to work harder for it if you ever want to edge me," said Estinien. Heat glimmered in the depths of Zelda's red eyes.

"Challenge accepted," said Zelda, but Estinien was already kissing her neck again, Aymeric working to remove his boyfriend's mail trousers and undergarments. And Estinien certainly didn't protest Aymeric's finger, slick with saliva for now, tracing around the rim of his asshole, dipping in slightly.

"Just not this time," said Estinien, lowering himself down to rub his cock against Zelda's cloth-covered mound, making her give a low moan of delight as she grabbed a handful of his snowy white hair.

"Hey, I'm not complaining," said Zelda. She knew exactly what Estinien was like, exactly how dominant he could be, and the thought of him being the only thing standing between her and orgasm, the thought of him keeping her on edge for as long as he saw fit... well, it was a good thing that they had the whole night (and probably some of the morning too) free.

Gradually, Estinien slid his fingers downwards, sliding the tips beneath the elastic of Zelda's undergarments to pull them down, revealing folds that he rubbed the tip of his cock through, Zelda moaning in delight at the sensation.

Ordinarily, this was the part where Estinien would slide a finger in, beginning to use his fingers to ensure that there was enough space for him to comfortably fit in. Not this time. This time, Estinien only gently brushed Zelda's clit with his fingers a few times, gradually using a tad more pressure to give her hope that he'd go further, before drawing away to seek out a condom.

"Am I driving you mad yet?" Estinien asked, giving a smile to his girlfriend, who was half whining with neediness. She could have touched herself quite easily, her hands being unbound, but she knew that Estinien's reflexes were fast enough to catch her wrist and pin them to the mattress while he decided to tease her more.

"Mayhap," said Zelda, though her cheeks burned the same colour as her eyes. She bit her lip, looking at the sight of Aymeric stroking his cock beside her. "I know I probably can't touch myself, but can I at least touch him?"

"Actually, I have a better idea," said Estinien as he returned with a condom. He rolled it on over his cock, smoothing it on with the slightest amount of lube, before positioning himself between Zelda's legs. "The more he moans, the closer I'll bring you to the edge. But I still have to cum first." Zelda looked from Aymeric to Estinien, heart pounding even as pleasure washed over her body at the mere thought.

"Deal," said Zelda, swallowing and licking her lips. "Aym, come here."

"Edging the two of us now?" Aymeric asked, gazing at his boyfriend. Estinien flashed him a grin.

"Call it multitasking," said Estinien. "Since you seem so fond of it yourself."

"I was not complaining," said Aymeric as he moved so that Zelda could take his cock into her hand, into her mouth. He moaned as her tongue traced the length, while further down, Estinien thrust his hips to slide his cock in, just the tip of it. Zelda moaned, fingers curling in the sheets.

Though Zelda wanted to beg, she knew the rules so only applied the slightest bit more pressure with her tongue, taking Aymeric's cock further into her mouth, moaning as Estinien mirrored the actions. So this was to be the way of it then...

Zelda quickly caught onto the rhythm, using just the right pressure from her tongue, her lips, allowing Aymeric to fuck her mouth as her boyfriend lost control, his hand gripping her shoulder as Zelda's hand gripped his thigh, digging in her fingernails for a better grip.

"Remember the rules," said Estinien, seeing how close Aymeric was getting by his flushed face, the way his hair hung in his face. He slowed his thrusts, leaving Zelda aching and wanting, needing more.

"Not yet," said Zelda, eyes glimmering as she pulled her mouth away for a moment before returning it, though she pressed her tongue over the tip of Aymeric's cock, leaving him on the very edge but not quite going over it. Now came the most painful part, the aching need as Estinien strove to reach his own orgasm without pulling Zelda over the edge with him. Zelda moaned, head falling back against the covers, hand clenching around the sheets and Aymeric's thigh both, pleasure almost enough to hurt.

But at last, Zelda felt Estinien's thrusts grow just that bit rougher and knew that she'd soon get her long-deserved orgasm, even as the building pressure began to hurt. The feeling of Estinien's cock pulsing in her was all Zelda needed to remove her tongue from the tip of Aymeric's cock and instead go back to sucking him off, Estinien now lowering his hands to bring Zelda over the edge by rubbing her clit. Aymeric was not far behind, reaching his climax with a shout as Zelda swallowed as much of his seed as she could. She pulled her mouth away, wiping the corner of it, still shuddering from her orgasm.

"That was most enjoyable," said Aymeric, cheeks still flushed as he looked at his girlfriend and boyfriend.

"I highly agree," said Estinien. "And what of you, Zelda?"

"Well, I'm glad we have this room all night," said Zelda, knowing that she wouldn't be able to move for twitching for a while yet. Estinien grinned, pressing a kiss to her cheek before laying another kiss on her neck.

"Let us make the most of it then, hm?" Aymeric asked. And now, they were both witness to a second, far more secret grin from their boyfriend- the grin that promised unending pleasure, if they were only up for it.


End file.
